


See the Stars Once More

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Dubious Science, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kinfic, Little Sisters, Magic Healing, No Incest, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Protective Siblings, Rehabilitation, Reunions, Runas Needs a Hug, Runas the Shamed Lives, Theryn Deserves Better, World of Warcraft: Legion, fuck u, fuck u guys!!, hurray fr the arcan'dor, i love him. my baby boy, i was his drug dealer man, i'm not getting into details bc i don't fuckinh have any, kinda????, me: fuck you. they're all siblings, my boye, physiotherapy, runas may be shamed but i'm sure not, underdeveloped characters as ocs? its more likely than u think, yall: the woman n child were theryn's wife n daughter!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys





	1. Chapter 1

A dry feeling in his throat.

A surge of magic, of power, of relief. 

His senses, his grip, slipping, and he fell into darkness. 

"Thank you, my friend, for letting my last few hours mean something."

Someone was crying.

* * *

 

A splitting headache. A gentle breeze. The smell of fresh, clean sheets and cut grass. Gentle daylight pouring in from the open ends of the large tent. Curtains separating him from whatever was beside him. Plain white robes.

He coughed.

A man, large and muscular and blue, appeared from the makeshift hallway. "Ah," he said softly, "you are awake."

The elf grumbled and sat up, squinting at the other man. "It would seem that I am," he muttered. "What's going on?"

"You're in an infirmary." He pulled some papers from his bag and began to shuffle through them. "For formerly withered nightborne." He paused. "And your name is . . .?"

"Runas. Son of Indarril, if that matters."

The man laughs. "It doesn't at the moment, but it's good to know."

"Now, if I may ask, who and  _what_ are you?"

"My name is Achnin. I'm a draenei and a member of the Kirin Tor. I've been asked to help here in Suramar, and it's my job to help you and the other former withered to begin to recover."

Runas nodded slowly, then curled up in his bed again. "This is very strange and my head hurts a lot, so I'm going back to sleep."

Achnin laughed at that.


	2. Chapter 2

He remembered his sisters.

The youngest. Still too young for arcwine, she hadn't even known their parents.

The middle. Just starting to develop a taste for the wine that sustained them.

And himself. The oldest. Not even an adult yet, but desperate to keep his family safe.

He had failed them.

A woman was walking around and dictating notes to a floating book and quill. She glanced at him when he put his hands on his face and dug his palms into his eyes.

"Start a patient log for Theryn." The book flipped forward a few pages. "You're awake," she said quietly. "I'm glad to see that."

He uncovered his eyes and looked halfheartedly at her. She was smiling. 

"My name is Thalyssra." She sat down on the bed. "Do you remember me?"

"Sort of." He sat up. "I think I've heard your name before."

"Anything else?"

He shook his head. "Just vague feelings. I can't quite place them."

"Amnesia. That seems to be the standard." The book flipped to one of the first pages. The quill quickly scribbled something before turning back. "Do you know what happened?"

His gaze fell. "I was exiled from Suramar. I was caught stealing arcwine for myself and my younger sister, Ymsune, and then they discovered that I had also been taking mana juice for my youngest sister, Thalla." She raised her eyebrows, but resumed her neutral expression when he looked back up at her, eyes wide. "Are they alright? Please, don't tell me that anything happened to them." His shoulders shook. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost them." 

Thalyssra gently took one of his hands in her own. "We will do everything in our power to reunite the three of you."

His chin trembled. He wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you."

"Of course. We've been caring for you for a few months, Theryn. We want to see you do well."

He paused.

"Theryn?"

He didn't respond at first.

She pulled away and looked at him intently. "Is something wrong?"

He blinked. He stared at his hands, then slowly met her gaze. "That isn't my name."

"Oh. Right, of course. Of course." She cleared her throat. "Sorry, we just needed something to call you, and you couldn't very well communicate-"

"No, it's fine. But my name is Iimyll."

"Do you have a last name?"

"No. Not anymore."

"I completely understand." She stood. "Is there anything else?"

He made his mouth into a thin line. "Did I wither?"

She nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Her hands were shaking. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"We're doing the best we can," the blood elf said. "These things take time. Identifying the former withered can be tricky business, and reuniting them with their families is a process. There's no telling when we'll be able to find your brother, or if he'll even be alive when we do. I suggest you come to terms with that."

She blinked angrily through tears. "Please." She adjusted her sister on her hip. "He's all we have."

"I know. You're far from the only ones in that position. Rest assured, we will be putting programs in place to assure that you will be cared for. Housing, food, finances, schooling; you don't need to worry about any of that. The High Arcanist is being sure to put the recovery of her people first, but we need to be patient."

She sighed, looking down at the floor. "Where will we be staying?"

He shuffled through a few of his papers. "Two children . . . Did either of you wither?"

"We came close, but the rebellion was able to keep us from turning."

He hummed thoughtfully. "Ah, here we go. A former spellblade who served as a spy for the Nightfallen." He handed her a folder. She set her younger sister down to take it. "Her name is Lumussra. I'm sure she'd be happy to take the two of you in. You'll find her address in there, along with anything else you may want to know."

She sighed through her nose and nodded, taking her sister's hand and leading her away. "Thank you. Let's go, Thal."


End file.
